Through the publication DE 10 2005 018 012 A1, an electromagnetic or electro-dynamic actuator, respectively, of the present art is known, whereby the position of the actuator shift element can be determined through a) an overlay—for this purpose—of the series positioned magnet coils with a voltage spike and b) a determination of the hereby resulting voltage patterns with just little effort.
Also, known from the publication WO 2009/109444 is an electromagnetic actuator of the same genus with three stabile positions or as triple-position actuator, respectively, which can be utilized for the execution of this present invention, and where its shift element position can be determined through the teaching of the initially mentioned publication.
For the control of electromagnetic, triple-position actuators where their actuator element position shall be determined, the state of the art currently utilizes two H-bridges, as well as a connecting switch (S9 in FIG. 1), to specifically adjust the currents in each single coil. The connecting switch serves to establish a series circuit to advantageously execute an inherent distance measurement or rather position of the termination, in accordance with the principle as presented in the publication DE 2005 018 012 A1.